Love: The Final Frontier
by Tarafina
Summary: In the year 2259, Chloe is an immortal trying to avoid those out for eteral life and soon finds an ally in Captain Kirk. While trying to keep her safe, he must stop her from giving up and show her that loving him is just one more adventure she can't deny.


**Title**: Love: The Final Frontier  
**Category**: Smallville/Star Trek (movie)  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Action  
**Pairing**: Chloe Sullivan/James T. Kirk  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Word Count**: 945  
**Summary**: In the year 2259, Chloe Sullivan is an immortal trying to avoid those who would use her gifts for their gain and soon finds an ally in Captain James T. Kirk. Outmaneuvering those crazed for the possibility of eternal youth and life, he must keep one tired woman from giving in and giving up; all while trying to convince her that loving him is just one more adventure she can't deny.

**_Love: The Final Frontier_**

**Prologue**.

Space. The Final Frontier.

Stardate 2259.157

On a small planet, not known for much more than small farming communities and a modest docking platform for passing-by Federation starships, there hid a woman. While the universe was well-known for its many different cultures and therefore civil wars, this person was not hiding from any particular group but from mankind as a whole. Having been born in 1987, before stardates and such widespread exploration of the universe at large had been even a possibility, she had long outgrown the natural age of life.

At 272 years old, Chloe Ann Sullivan had outlived even the oldest of Vulcans, whose lifespan had been documented as the longest at 220. Fifty years might seem to some as a small discrepancy, except when Chloe's heritage was added to the equation. An Earth human was born to Moira and Gabriel Sullivan; a baby with ten fingers and ten toes, two green eyes and a shock of sunflower blonde hair. She grew up in Metropolis but was moved to Smallville for her high school experience, where she became enamored with the weird goings-on of the once sleepy town. A meteor shower had left behind green rocks, later known as Kryptonite, and such minerals were anything but benign. Instead they caused changes and abilities to those who came into contact with them, often resulting in an overwhelming psychotic breakdown which would then come to one of two conclusions; death or subjection to Belle Reeve mental hospital.

However, Chloe was not one of those who fell into either category; in fact, while she had a healing ability from just such exposure, she neither suffered from insanity or the more common influence of wanting to take over the world. Instead, Chloe was gifted with what many would call _immortality_. In fall of 2012, on her twenty-fifth birthday, Chloe never again _aged_. And while she could be hurt, suffering broken appendages, internal damage, and life-long scars, she could _not_ die.

During her lifetime, Chloe was able to see the world as it evolved. From a planet that tried its best to explore just the very beginnings of space to one that had the entire universe and its fingertips. She was there to see the first docking unit built that would house Starfleet and its many ships. She watched the red tape get cut as Starfleet opened its training doors. She bore witness to its failures and its successes; to the frailty and strength of the human race. And more-so, to the many races Earth had no idea existed. She met Vulcans, Klingons, Romulans, Borgs, Bajorans, Cardassians, Ferengi, Xindi, Dominions and every other culture she could. Over the years, she'd learned every language, tradition and history she could find. Some were not as accepting or tolerant of her as others and some were more-so than what would be expected. She studied their ways, their forms of combat and of peace, and she took refuge in this quest of hers to avoid the truth of her existence.

While Chloe had the whole world at her fingertips, she had nobody to share it with.

It was over a century ago that what was left of her family had died; her cousins, uncle, father, and best friend. Their children's children could have no contact with her for fear of her abilities gaining attention. Throughout her travels, she'd met all kinds of people, many of them good, but just as many not. It was with no little caution that she understood her immortality could be of great scientific interest. And even more so for those who feared death; constantly searching for the Elixir of Life.

During her lifetime, she'd seen and done a great many things, but it was only a fraction of tears she'd shed. Alone, forever sentenced to a life of seeing those she cared about die while she couldn't. While there were times she'd tried to end her suffering and even succeeded for a few hours at least, the Krypton shielding surrounding her heart would only suffuse life back into her veins. After two hundred years, Chloe chose a life that would garner less attention and give her the peace she wanted. Where others would not wonder at her flawless skin after years of so-called aging. Where those who would venture out in search of immortality would not set their eyes on her gift. But hiding, while it served its many purposes, would not accomplish what she wanted.

On Stardate 2259.155, Chloe's existence became known. There were first whispers and then tales and then locations were exchanged and before long the search for everlasting life was one all adventurers left to seek. When Captain Pike heard of just such happenings, he took action. Years ago, when Christopher Pike had been on his way to joining Starfleet, he'd married his girlfriend of three years. It just so happened that Susanna's mother was a descendent of Lois and Clark Kent, making her related to Chloe Sullivan. One of the few people who knew her story and her heritage, Captain Pike made it his mission long ago, far before the death of his wife, to take care of the only family Susanna had left. So it was with care and great caution that he relayed a mission to his relief-captain, Jim Kirk.

While hotheaded, arrogant and entirely too smart for his own good, James Tiberius Kirk was a good captain and a great man. And it was in his hands that Captain Pike laid the most precious of cargo, having no idea the set of circumstances he would then encourage or the outcome that would change the lives of so many people.


End file.
